


【奖白】朝露玫瑰（中）

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 避雷：病娇，胁迫，囚禁，斯德哥尔摩。创作与现实无关，不要上升真人。
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Shiroiwa Ruki, よなるき, 奖白
Kudos: 8





	【奖白】朝露玫瑰（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：病娇，胁迫，囚禁，斯德哥尔摩。  
> 创作与现实无关，不要上升真人。

五、

奖君对瑠姫可真是好啊。

“欸，有吗？”

听着佐藤景瑚这句意义不明的感叹，与那城奖也只能笑着装傻。成员里他是最看不透佐藤的。旁人都说佐藤傻得很，与那城却不觉得，这人心思细腻，成员间的暗涌他看得明白。偶尔说出一两句轻飘飘的话，倒像定时炸弹一般，也不知是有心还是无意。

明明是我和瑠姫的外景，奖君还要跟来，是担心我让你的王子大人掉一根头发吗。在镜头拍不到的角度，佐藤在队长的耳边悄声说。

“没有的事。”与那城并不看白岩，只是拍了拍佐藤的肩头，然后带着笑意，对着摄像机和佐藤营业，“我可是景瑚推呢。”

白岩瑠姫配合着拍手笑了起来。下一秒镜头移开，他瞬间收敛了嘴角。最近恋人的拿捏多地让他厌烦。这算什么，我应该拈酸吃醋来配合你的表演吗。白岩自嘲地想，让你知道我离不开你，你才算满意吗？

最近他们的情事也变得不再愉快。虽然后来与那城向他保证，那晚的视频已经删除，但是在那次之后，恋人似乎爱上了床笫间的言语羞辱。他总是极尽挑逗之事，让白岩把尊严揉碎了扔到尘埃里。非要逼着他哭着喊着张嘴哀求，才会取出他身体里乱七八糟的玩具。

白岩烦透了这样的与那城。他不知道对方到底想要些什么，阴鸷的眼神，猜不透的情绪，惩罚般的情事。他也烦透了纵容与那城的自己。就像一个可怜的卖春妇，只不过他用身体和尊严换取的不是金钱，而是“爱意”罢了。

在保姆车上白岩闭上了眼睛。他没有困意，但是他需要一个看不见与那城的空间。他需要下一个决断。唯有这样才能自救，他知道。唯有这样才能从这一滩不断下坠的黑泥里逃生。

六、

录制完一对一对谈抽签视频的白岩气得只想发笑。他不想再在那个房间里多呆一秒了。拍FC物料的摄像staff走了过来，白岩匆忙走出了镜头。他知道他脸上的表情有多难看。他和木全打了个招呼，然后径直走出了练习室。

白岩坐在宿舍的床上，盯着挂在门上的防盗链。他在等那条短短的链子被拉扯地紧绷起来。今天必须要摊牌了，他知道那个人一定会打开他的房门。他在等。

夕阳的余晖照进了房间。门口突然传来了钥匙转动锁孔的声音。白岩站了起来，隔着防盗链，看着被推开的门缝外的恋人的脸。那张出现在他最甜蜜的回忆和最恐怖的噩梦里的脸。

这张脸的主人说话了，是平静的口吻，“把门打开，我们谈谈吧。你知道我们需要谈一谈了。”

是的。我知道的。白岩解开了防盗链，让与那城奖进了屋。

他的恋人提着一个纸袋子，也许是为他买的晚餐。这人真是世上第一温柔的人，就算现在白岩依旧这样感叹。可是他们又为什么会走到这一步呢。

与那城奖拉出写字台前的椅子，坐在了白岩的床边。他的语气轻柔，像是在谈论三月里飘落的樱花。“说说吧，你在生气什么？”

七、

今天的抽签是怎么回事？  
大概，我和瑠姫是命中注定呢。  
你没有做什么手脚吗。  
抽到我就是做手脚了？瑠姫也太不讲道理了吧。

白岩语塞。他直觉今天的事不对劲，但确实没有证据指责恋人操控了结果。不管怎样，他能够控诉的委屈那么多。他深吸了一口气，“好，就算今天是巧合，但是你不觉得最近你有点太过分了吗？”

“我怎么了？”

他觉得他正在踏入陷阱里。但是不满占据了白岩的大脑。憋在心里很久的话被吐露了出来。

“我不能和别的成员单独说话，写歌的时候必须和你在一起，去哪里你也一定要一起……”  
“你能不能别这样，我快喘不过气了。我晚上做梦都是你。你掐着我的脖子，我连求救的话都说不出来……”  
“你最近的状态不好，你自己也知道的吧。翔也和景瑚都看出来了，和我说你不对劲……”

与那城并不回应他，只是由着白岩发泄。白岩发泄够了，给他下了宣判。

“我想我们还是分开一段时间比较好。”

回应白岩的是长久的沉默。他闭着眼睛，不敢去看与那城的神情。在黑暗里他听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，过了一会，自己甜腻的呻吟钻进了耳朵。

是那晚的视频。那支被保证已经删掉了的视频。他还是掉进了陷阱里。白岩不可置信地睁开眼，看见了与那城温柔的眼睛。

“这是只属于我一个人的瑠姫，我怎么舍得删呢。”

像是在回答白岩没有说出口的质问，与那城这样说到。“瑠姫最好不要背叛我，不然我也不知道要不要和别的成员来分享这个视频呢。”

……你知道你在说什么吗。

“要发给汐恩和翔也吗，让你的朋友看看你淫乱的样子？”与那城奖从椅子上站起来，漫不经心地走到白岩坐着的床边。他的一只手撑着床头的墙壁，在白岩瘦削的身形前遮挡出一片阴影，另一只手滑动着手机屏幕，打开了Line的聊天界面，“或许，发给麻美酱也不错？”

几分钟前下定的决心就像笑话。白岩看着与那城选中了那个视频，把手指停在发送键的上面。他吓坏了，声音都带上了颤抖，“你不要这样……麻美还没有成年。”

只要你敢离开我，我就按发送。白岩听见恋人好听的声音温柔地说。他看见与那城捡起了放在床边的纸袋，从里面拿出一串粗黑的锁链，“给瑠姫的礼物，很喜欢吧。这可是拍杂志的时候瑠姫自己选的装饰呢。”

与那城奖拿着锁链走向了他。他已经无路可逃。白岩脱力地靠在床沿上。任由恋人把那条粗黑的链条拴上了他的脖颈。

绝望吞噬了他。咔哒，链条的另一端被锁在了床头的立柱上。”你永远都别想离开我。”与那城奖凑近白岩的耳边，留下了虔诚又恶毒地低语。


End file.
